My New Life as a Wolf
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Charlie has wolf blood in him and it went straight to Bella. Bella phases and when someone makes her mad. blood will be shed, But will it tear her apart? Warning: Rape is in the story. Don't like don't read, but R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: I don't own anything. I only own the plot. I only said it now so you could get to the story*coughcoughprefacecough* Enjoy!**

**Edward:Shocking I know Enjoy!**

**Ali: I get the last word! Enjoy everybody!**

**

* * *

**_Preface:_

_Bella's Pov:  
_

I used to love them... I used to want to be part of their family. But that all changed now. I hated them. I lunged for Edward's throat...

_Leah's Pov:_

I couldn't believe it. Bella actually hated the Edward more than we do. I was so proud of that kid. I mean... I _am_ proud of Bella. I mean who would still love him after what he did? No one!

She looked directly at Edward and lunged for his throat. I ran to help but Penny leapt in front of Bella.

"NO!"

* * *

**Ali: This is going to come out really soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: I am so sorry for the wait! I have made this story just for all of you! Enjoy!**

**Jasper: Don't you have something to say?**

**Ali: I can see you?**

**Jasper: No... The disclaimer.**

**Ali: Oh yeah... I don't own Twilight, Anything else that comes up on here belongs to the rightful owner. How'd I do?**

**Jasper: Pretty good.**

**Ali: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_

_Bella's Pov:_

"Edward," I whined in the kitchen.

Edward rolled his eyes like he usually did when we had this conversation. "Why don't you want to go to collage?"

"Because I don't want to be any older than you than I already am when I get changed," I said in a bored voice.

"But-," Edward stopped and got up with a deep hate in his eyes... Jacob must be here. There was a knock on the door.

I opened it and my thoughts were confirmed. It was my sun, my Jacob standing in front of me with his nose scrunched up. Honestly I don't know what's wrong with the smells. Vampires smelled good, werewolves smelled good. They just smelled good in their own different ways.

"Hey Jake," I smiled hugging him.

Hey Bells," Jake said. I could hear the smile on his face.

Edward walked up to me grabbing my waist. "I gotta go. Alice wants help with god knows what. I'll see you later."

He ducked down to kiss me on the lips and hurried to get out.

"Bye Edward."

The door closed and we both went to the couch to watch TV. I felt Jacobs gaze on me. I wished I could look at him without blushing but we all know that's impossible. I took a peek and suddenly his lips were on mine. I was used to cold lips, but warm lips were twice as good. My body felt like it had electricity flowing threw me so fast, it made me warm inside as well as out. He touched my hip and I moved closer. I knew this was wrong, but I didn't want to stop... I had been denying myself for too long.

I was in love with Jacob.

No! I was in love with Edward... But he never made me feel like this. I felt right. I stopped to breath. We were both breathing deeply, looking in each others eyes.

Jake broke the silence. "I love you Bella."

I didn't want to resist it anymore. "I love you too."

And Alice walked in...

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_**Ali: Ohhh! Cliffhanger! I'm so bad. Please don't kill me.**

**Jasper: Of course she'd be the one to leave a cliffhanger.**

**Ali: Hey! Just because I'm a team Jasper doen't mean you can get away from everything.**

**Jasper: What do you-?**

**Ali: *pulls out crowbar* here it comes!*smacks Jasper softly* Read & Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: Okay I own Twilight and there's nothing they can do about it!(By the way i'm sorry for taking chapter 3 again off but added more for you) Thank you. and back to the argument!**

**Alice: You don't own Twilight or us.**

**Ali: You don't listen to them!**

**Carlisle: You know that isn't true Ali.**

**Ali: I'll never surrender!**

**Seth: Surrender and I'll let you see me shirtless.**

**Ali: I don't own Twilight, anything else that's owned by anyone else it's theirs. Now take off the shirt...**

**Seth *takes off shirt and shows off abs***

**Ali: Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_

_Bella's Pov:_

Alice was standing in the doorway mouth gaped open. Thoughts came to mind one of them sttod out the most. It's how worried she gets when she can't see my future.

"What the hell are you doing?," she yelled.

"Nothing," Jake said looking at me like I were the sun and he was a blind man seeing me for the first time. I didn't get it. Why was he looking at me like that?

"To hell you were doing nothing... you were kissing Bella weren't you?," Alice asked looking like everything were about to go to hell.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You bitch ass mother fu-," I cut her off.

"Shut the fuck up Alice!"

"You just... cussed...," Alice said looking like a shocked cartoon.

"And?"

"Nothing... I'm leaving... You can take care of this yourself sis." With that she walked out the door.

I couldn't believe it... I cussed. I lost Edward again... but I still care. I walked over to Jake and he guided me. I dropped down on the couch Jake following close behind.

"Why do you look at me like that?," I finally asked.

"Because your my Imprint," He said simply.

"Then why haven't you looked at me like that before?," I asked knowing all about Imprinting.

"I guess it needed to be triggered somehow."

"Well Imprint... Wanna kiss again?," I said in a sexy voice... or I hoped it was.

We leaned into each other and kissed some more. It was total bliss. My head was swirling not landing on anything. I was just thinking about the kiss I was having with Jake... But one thought decided to land. What about Edward? I broke the greatest kiss ever.

"But Jake... What will Edward do?," I asked afraid... I didn't want to break his heart... I loved the Cullen's still. They were my family and I didn't want Edward to break us apart.

"We'll find a way," Jake said to me with a deep love in his eyes.

_A week later_

I walked to the porch of my family... and ex-boyfriend. I really hoped that I would be forgiven for breaking Edward's heart. I would never forgive myself anyway so I might not deserve their love... I never thought I deserved any of them anyway. I knocked and Carlisle answered the door.

"Hello Carlisle," I said sheepishly.

"Bella. Won't you come in?," Carlisle said sweeping his arm out like an old time gentleman... come to think of it he was one.

Emmett came up and gave me his famous bear hugs. I couldn't help but wonder if Victoria was still after me.

I looked up to see Edward smile and descend down the stairs to stand by my side. He leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him but I was still guilty about falling for Jake.

"How has your day been?," Edward asked with a possessive expression.

"Okay I guess," I said with a shrug trying to make it look like I was teasing with him. But he stiffened. And then I noticed Alice was in a vision stage. This can't be good. When she snapped out of it I then asked first.

"What did you see?." Alice just shook her head in horror.

"Edward?," I asked hoping he would answer. And he did.

"Victoria," He said with a monotone voice. **(In my fanfic They find out about her army in the first vision**) and dead serious look on his face.

I felt light-headed. Like I was about to faint. I just walked upstairs saying I needed a human minute. Once in the bathroom I thought about the dangers of being like this. I couldn't just hide. I should just go up to her and save everybody... But what about Jacob? He said that if a wolfs Imprint dies they'll soon follow. I couldn't imagine a world without Jacob Black.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

**Ali: Don't kill me... I'm tired and have to stop. But hope you'll have a good time reading my next chapter... None of you say a word!**

**Jasper, Seth, Carlisle: *trembling in the wall***

**Ali: *runs to hug shirtless Seth* Now you can say something.**

**Jasper, Seth, Carlisle: Read and review.**

**Jasper: Why are you hugging him! I mean I thought you were a Jasper fan... that's me!**

**Ali: Yeah but he's shirtless, has abs, and is hot physically and temperature wise.**

**Carlise: That's true.**

**Jasper, Ali, Seth: *turns and looks at him in shock***

**Ali: Your gay?**

**Carlisle: Please don't tell Esme!**

**Esme: Too late.**

**Carlisle:*turns and fake smiles* Hello my Darling angel. How are you?**

**Esme:*glares at her husband* Pissed and ready to kick. your. ass.**

**Jasper: You really shouldn't have been gay and went and married her.**

**Carlisle: Ya think!*runs away with angry Esme on his tail***

**Ali: Okay... Read and review anyway...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali:I know I haven't had a chapter for this in a while but I have good reason... school.**

**Jacob: You should have been a wolf. You'd be free of it!**

**Ali: But then I'd have to do patrols.**

**Jacob: True.**

**Ali: Read on!**

**Jacob: Say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: NO!**

**Jacob: Disclaimer!**

**Ali: Never!**

**Renesmee: Please say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: NO!**

**Carlisle: Ali... I still can't believe you said I was gay in front of Esme.**

**ALi: But I didn't know she was right there!**

**Carlisle: I don't care!**

**ALi: Why'd you marry her.**

**Carlisle: Because she's the most beautiful woman in the world.**

**Ali: Alright... Moving on... I own NOTHING but the plot. Happy?**

**Carlisle,Jacob, and Renesmee: Yes.**

**Ali: Read on.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 4:_**

_Jacob's Pov:_

Bella's my Imprint! I always knew it was her. But I can't get out of my head why I didn't Imprint on her when I first saw her as a wolf? Was it because the kiss was our first, or maybe because I never really looked at her. No I always look at her when she's around. What was it!

"Jacob... Jacob," A voice said.

I opened my eye to Quil. I was very mad because I was about to have an epiphany! He just ruined it. I sighed and got up.

"What do you want Quil?," I asked rubbing my crusted eyes.

"Word around the woods is that you Imprinted on someone... Who?," Quil asked tilting his head.

"Bella."

"Really! How come you didn't Imprint on her when you first saw her as a wolf," Quil asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Well this might be the first ever made Imprint. Wait... did ya kiss?"

I started to blush. "Yes"

"Well there were a lot of wolfs back then that Imprinted on they're first kiss with their Imprints. You just might be one of them," Quil said.

"_Might_. I _might_ be one of those wolves"

Quil put on his thinking face. "Well legend says that when a wolf Imprints after a kiss and not on sight they were supposed to be with the daughter of that person."

I was in shock. Who would she have a kids with? Not that bloodsucker. They only produce death. But then again... NO they can't produce life.

_Bella's Pov:_

"Edward... no," I said.

"Bella," Edward said kissing my neck while tugging at my shirt.

"I don't want to Edward," I said.

"But you've wanted this for a long time. I'm giving you your wish."

I tried to pull away but was unsuccessfully. I then knew I was going to pop my cherry whether I wanted to or not. He ripped my shirt off and it was over, my fight was done.

_After cherry was popped in car going to La Push:_

I drove to La Push with tears in my eyes. I wanted to have Jacob, but instead I ended up with Edward doing it. I was so ashamed and I knew Jacob would be mad at me.

Soon I was at Jacob's house wiping my tears away as best I could before I knocked. When I finally found myself suitable I I knocked on the door and Billy answered with a grin. But it fell when he saw my tear streaked face.

"What happened?," He asked.

I walked in shaking my head. I settled my self on the couch and fought with the tears trying to come out. It was almost there when Jacob walked in. I started to sob.

"Bella?," Jacob asked walking over to me and rapped his arm around me and wiping my tears away.

"I'm... so sorry. Ja-ke," I choked out.

"What happened?"

"I asked her the same thing," Billy said.

I finally had the voice to answer enough. "I... and Edward... I'm so sorry, he didn't give me a choice."

Jacob shook a little but not too much. I knew he would be angry at me.

"I'm gonna kill that _leech_," Jacob whispered in a low and dangerous voice.

"What about the treaty?," I asked knowing it would be the only way to protect the rest of the Cullen's.

"I don't care. I love you too much to let this go unpunished."

Billy decided then to go Elder on us and speak. "We still have a treaty. When they break their side of it we attack. Bella. Did he drink from you?"

I know turned pale. I didn't want to lie to Billy but I didn't want to risk the entire Cullen's lives. They're third family... Or second. Whatever. But they still are important to me. Yes he did drink from me, but not enough for red eyes. I finally went with the truth.

"Yes."

After saying that word Jacob ran outside and when I got out there my russet furred wolf stood there. Jacob let out a long, low howl that I knew well. He was calling the Pack.

I felt silent tears roll down my cheeks.

"Jacob don't hurt anyone but Edward," I begged.

He went into the woods and changed. He came back soon and looked calm. But I knew better. Inside he was boiling over.

"Bella," he whimpered. "They've violated the treaty. We _have_ to fight them."

"at least let me try to get the rest of them away from Edward so they don't have to die for Edwards mistake."

Jacob thought for a long moment that seemed to last forever. He finally said "You have week Bella. I don't like putting you through this but a week should be enough. But please Bella. Could you do this for me?"

I nodded my head.

"Be careful."

I pecked his lips. "Don't worry. I'll be careful Jake."

* * *

**Ali: Okay I know I'm bad for ending it right here but... I had to. Otherwise the next chapter would take forever to come out.**

**Jacob: You know she's sorry. But she will continue!**

**Ali: He's been watching a lot of anime, that's why he's so positive.**

**Jacob: What's wrong with that.**

**Ali: Nothing, Nothing.**

**Jacob: Read and...**

**Ali:Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ali: Time for another chapter to... _My New Life as a Wolf!_**

**Esme: Don't you have something to say?**

**Ali: Oh yea! Enjoy peeps!**

**Esme: *taps foot* You know what I mean.**

**Ali: *sighs* I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Esme: Good girl.**

**Ali: I'm not a dog!**

**Esme: You let Stephenie Meyer do it.**

**Ali: It's Stephenie Meyer! *sighs* Enjoy peeps!**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 5:  
_**

_Bella's Pov:_

I sighed. I was going to tell the Cullen's about my break up with Edward and I didn't even tell him and about it. I knowcked on the door and a cheerful Emmett answered the door.

"Hey Bell! Whatcha doin' here Edward's not here,"he asked.

"I'm here to tell you that you guys have to leave before danger comes," I breathed out.

"Victoria? We'll be fine it's you we've got to protect," Esme said hugging me.

I sigh again.

Jasper moved closer and I felt a wave of calm envelope me. "What's got you worried?"

"The wolves are coming for Edward becau-"

Rosalie cut me off. "You expect us to leave and leave our brother and son behind? How despicable."

"He drank from me and I just spilled it out to Billy and Jake. They'll come and kill anyone who defends them and I don't want you to get killed for something that Edward did. I don't want him anymore either," I yelled out.

"We're not leaving our son behind," Carlisle said in his special chair that was in the dining room.

I sighed in frustration. Alice walked over to me and slapped me. I turned to her with shock, confusion and most of all... anger.

"Alice!," Everyone said.

I ran out the door and didn't stop running. I didn't even stop for my truck. I just ran.

"Bella I'm sorry!," Alice cried.

I didn't pay attention. I ran as far and fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't care if I would trip and fall I just wanted to get away. I ran for hours and hours before I saw were I was. In front of Jake's house.

I ran away and went into the woods to drown in the torrent of emotions. Anger took me so hard that I was shaking. I felt nothing but anger. Soon I was shaking so much that when I touched the tree it was shaking too. Then I heard ripping of clothes and soon I saw my hands were paws. They were pure silver. I was an animal!

_Bella?_,I heard something say. _Bella it's me Quil!_

_Quil. What's happening?_

_You're a wolf sweet heart!_

_Oh my Gosh._

_Jacob will like to hear about this. Can you tell where I am?_

I thought about where I could fell him and followed my instincts. I ran around the woods when I found Quil.

_Found you!_

_Good. Now follow me to get some clothes form Leah._

_Did someone say my name?_,I heard Leah say. _Bella! You're a wolf! BUt how?_

_I guess Char- I mean dad had some wolf blood in him._

_So cool!,_I heard Quil say.

I was very calm now that they had talked to me.

_Imagine that you're human And I'll get you some clothes_, Leah said and then she took off. Her thoughts were gone from my mind.

_I'll just leave so you could get changed. _Quil ran away into the woods to patrol or something.

Leah came back in a sleeveless shirt and sweats. from what I could tell that was what I was getting. I walked up to her and took the clothes in my teeth.

"Just picture your self as a human. It works for me."

I took her advice and was human... and I was naked in front of her. I quickly got dressed and looked at her. "Thanks Leah." But she wouldn't say anything. She just stared at me.

_Don't tell me she's gay_, I thought hoping that I was wrong.

"Look at yourself in the mirror. You've sure changed."

Quill decided then to come back and I could have sworn that his jaw came down at least 2 feet further than his regular slacked jaw. I decided to go into Leah's house and look for my self. When I looked into the mirror I was shocked.

_Jacob's Pov:_

I was making lunch and my phone rang. I picked it up and it was Leah.

"What do you want?," I asked with a poisonous voice.

"Bella is over here and... she's changed a lot," She said.

What did she mean changed... attitude, loks, into a wolf? "What do you mean?"

"First off. She's changed into a wolf but we got her back to human... second she's changed appearance."

"Where are you guys?"

"Emily's!," Quil called out.

"I'll be right over."

I hung up and ran out to Emily's without changing into a wolf. I was soon at Emily's and saw Bella. Let's just say I was shocked.

* * *

**Ali: Whoops! I didn;t mean to stop so quickly but I have to go. Remember to review!**

**Esme: Where are you going?**

**Ali; To learn from Rafiki...**

**Rafiki: Why am I waiting?**

**Esme: Why do I have a weird life? I did nothing wrong.**

**Ali: Bye! Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ali: Well I finally did it. I wrote more of _NLAAW!_**

**Carlisle: It's about time.**

**Ali: Who asked you?**

**Stephenie Meyer:*appears* I did.**

**Ali:*bows down* Of course.**

**Stephenie Meyer: Now say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Carlisle: Thanks Stephenie.**

**Stephenie Meyer: Any time Carlisle.**

**Carlisle: Could you tell them I'm not gay then?**

**Stephenie Meyer: He's not gay.**

**Carlisle: YIPPEE!  
**

**Stephenie Meyer:*doubts that he isn't gay*Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_

_Bella's pov:_

I had changed a lot. When I say a lot I mean _a lot_! I mean I has longer, darker hair, almost black eyes, tanner (or at least healthier looking) skin, I grew an inch or two, I could hear more, I can see much better, my sense of smell got loads better, and I could even taste the air.

Three minutes after staring at myself in the mirror and I heard the door open and close. I turned and saw my Jacob. Suddenly I felt nothing hold me to the ground anymore. It was like gravity was cut off from me and then a gazillion steel cables connected me to Jacob.

He looked completely shocked at my new look. His jaw dropped lower than Quil's jaw from the look of it. He finally said, "Wow Bella..."

I blushed fiercely. I'm sure glad Jacob didn't see me naked... OH NO! Leah's gonna remember and Jacob's gonna see. I was disappointed at the thought of him seeing me in my new form naked. I looked down and blushed a deeper red. "Hey Jake."

Jacob snapped out of his trance and just barely able to say, "Hi."

I went over to him and held his hand. He squeezed back and smiled at me. I smiled back in content and then... record scratched when Jacob asked the worst question I've ever had to answer. "How did the bloodsuckers take the news?"

I growled a bit but said nothing. He looked very confused and turned me to face looked at my face but I kept it smooth and showed nothing. "What happened Bell?"

"Nothing much. Just that some of them got... upset and I got mad that they couldn't listen to reason and stormed out."

Jacob looked unconvinced but he let it go. And held my hand again. "Do you need to go back and talk a bit more now that your less fragile?"

I nodded grimly and he playfully started to shove me out the door. "Come on we've got to get you to the Cullens!"

I giggled and pretend I didn't want to go and held my ground. He pushed harder and I stumbled forward and walked to the Cullens. As soon as they were out of sight I let my frown fall and I ran back for my truck. I ran and ran until I saw their house and I stopped dead. I hated them now but I was willing to put it aside to convince them to leave that bloodsucker Edward. I walked to my truck and remembered I left my keys in their house.

_Damn now I have to go in that house where Alice slapped me,_ I thought angrily.

I walked slowly to the house and walked in to find them crouching in defense and hiss at me. I got upset and crossed my arms waiting for them to relax and remember that I'm the Bella that they used to love. They never did.

I sighed and said, "It's me guys... Bella."

They looked confused and straightened up. I walked over to get my keys when Emmett stood in front of me. He looked down on me unconvinced that I was myself. I huffed and tried to go around but he blocked me again. "Tell me something that only Bella would know."

I thought a bit, but couldn't think of anything. Suddenly a light-bulb went off over my head. "Emmett you love the taste of grizzly, Rose you don't like change, Carlisle your father was a vampire hunter, Esme you jumped off a cliff and Carlisle found you and you both fell in love, Alice no one knows who changed you, Jasper you were in the Confederate army, and Edward had Spanish Influenza when Carlisle changed him sue to a promise that he made to Edward's mother."

I took in a deep breath and let it out surprised I said it all in one breath. Emmet looked convinced and looked around the room. "What happened Bells?"

"I'll tell you what happened," I growled a fierce growl looking away from everyone. "After Alice slapped me I ran and ran and ran. Soon anger overwhelmed me and I became a wolf. Well lets just say that I decided to come back for my truck."

Alice put her head down and dry sobbed while Jasper comforted her. Emmett looked at back at me and asked, "What made you so willing to leave Edward behind?"

I looked away into the woods frowning with tears threatening to come out. "He rapped me."

Rosalie growled a threat quietly to Edward and came over and hugged me gently with pity and understanding. I was shocked and confused. Rosalie never ever hugged me or showed me a bit of kindness and yet here she is hugging me with all her might. I blushed a bit and hugged her back.

"Trust me Edward will pay. I guarantee it."

Alice walked over and looked at me. "I will make Edward regret laying a finger on you Bella. I'll be even more a threat than this whole family and the Volturi put together."

I smiled at Alice and she was my sister again.

Jasper nodded his agreement with black eyes that were filled with hate for Edward. Emmett looked ready to run out and kill Edward right then and there. Carlisle and Esme just looked... how do I put this gently? They looked very dark and pissed off... basically ready to murder their first son in his sleep with no mercy. Yeah I was scared just looking at them.

Jasper looked at me confused at my fear. "What Bella?"

I pointed at Carlisle and Esme and the look on their faces caused me to burst out laughing. I mean they had shock, fear, confusion, and I don't know how many other different emotions on their faces. Carlisle and Esme laughed after looking at them too. Soon we were rolling on the floor laughing.

Alice glared at us. "Har har very funny. Yes make fun of how we look."

I looked at the time and panicked. "Crap I've got to go! Bye guys!"

I ran out the door and changed into a wolf. They gasped in... I don't know. But I ran straight to La Push. I knew that none of my clothes would fit anymore so I decided going to Leah's would be good.

"Bella what did they do to you this time?"

I shook my head and got back in human form. "They're going to rip Edward apart that's what they're going to do!"

Leah laughed. "Well that means we have more to kill him."

"No even the peacekeepers of the group want to murder him right now. That's bad."

"Well it gets even better."

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry I had to and it here but I have other stories to write. **

**Carlisle: True.**

**Ali: No you have something to say Carlisle.**

**Calisle: What?**

**Ali: You know what. *glares***

**Carlisle: Review review review!  
**


	7. Very Important! Please read

**_Something you must know if you want to know stuff:_**

Okay if you want to know about anything, like the lack of chapters coming in this story go to my profile and look under _Twi-News_ to know things. Everything else is for others entertainment. Check out my profile now to see the reason now. Thanks for reading this notice!****

From the one that writes your story,

_Ali_


	8. Chapter 7

**Ali: got the chapter for NLAAW!**

**Carlisle:That's great!**

**Jasper: Yeah you should do this more often.**

**Bella: Yeah that seems fair.**

**Renesmee: But she's just one person.**

**Rosalie: But what about her fans?**

**Emmett: Rose does have a point.**

**Renesmee: But she has quite a few stories she's writing and she has no help.**

**Esme:Well it would be nice for some of us to help her.**

**Ali: Esme has a point. It would be nice if y'all helped out once in a while.**

**Edward: Some of us don't have time.**

**Ali: Oh sure, with having fun with your mate, hangin with Renesmee, and going to school. Yeah I go to school and hang with my friends and family and yet I write on here all the time. Yea you guys have so much to do.**

**Alice: Edward, Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle are open this weekend. *smile***

**Edward, Carlisle,& Emmett: ALICE!**

**Rosalie: Haha that's what you get.**

**Renesmee: You guys should help more. Esme loves to help but you three need to help write more.**

**Bella: Well I'm free to have Renesmee.**

**Jasper: Too bad for you guys.**

**Ali: Oh you're open monday.**

**Jasper: ALICE! No I'm not!**

**Alice: Yes you are.**

**Jasper: Fine.**

**Ali: Can't we let these people read?**

**Carlisle: OH yea. Disclaimer.**

**Ali: NO!**

**Stephenie Meyer: say it!**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Stephenie Meyer: Good girl.**

**Carlisle: Oh since your here could you tell them I'm not gay?**

**Stephenie Meyer: He's not gay.**

**Carlisle: YIPPEE!**

**Stephenie Meyer: Never mind he's completely gay.**

**Carlisle: Damn I can't get rid of this gay thing.**

**Esme:*smacks Carlisle in the back of the head* No cussing.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7:_**

_Bella's Pov:_

This alliance with Victoria was strange but useful. We teamed up against Edward for our own reasons but we still teamed up. Nothing felt better. I was going to kill Edward with a new friend by my side. But something felt off. Like I was being watched by someone that I wasn't used to being by. I couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. Maybe it was just my time of the month coming... I just couldn't shake it.

"Bella!," I heard Sam call. I turned around and saw his worried face. Something was up. "Edward."

I looked around and was shaking with fear and anger. I was not going back to him. he could kiss my ass for all I care. "where is he. What do you know?"

Sam shook his head. "I saw him heading to the Charlies. I think he might kill him!"

Anger over took me and I was in my wolf form. I was going to kick some Edward ass!

I howled and the pack came immediately. I wanted to hurry so I ran the direction Charlie's house was.

_What is it Bella?_, Quil asked.

_Get Victoria and the Cullens. Edward's going to Charlie._

With that they went to do what they were assigned. Jacob came to my side immediately. I was happy to see the russet colored wolf. He calmed me slightly enough so I coud get my bearings and make a plan.

_Bella are you alright?_, Jacob asked.

_I'm fine if you mean Edward will kill my dad any second now._, I thought back picking up the pace at the thought of Charlie bloodless and limp on the ground, Edward standing over him with blood red eyes glaring at me when I got there too late. I shook my head and ran at my top most speed to get to Charlie.

The wind felt like it were almost trying to hold me back, like it wanted Charlie to die.

Jacob kept pace with me not thinking of anything that would make me worry even more. I felt bad that I was making him feel this, but my dad was going to die. I saw the house and burst through the door to find what I feared.

Charlie's limp, bloodless, lifeless body on the ground. Edward was standing in the shadow and his legs showed along with his glowing red eyes.

Rage took over and something happened. I got bigger and my fangs and claws bigger. Hate turned my sight red but the redest thing was Edward. There were faint voices in my mind but I couldn't make out what they said. I lunged for Edward and bit his head off. I started a fire with my mind and burned the pieces. I turned human and I went to my old room and put on some clothes.

I walked down and knelt next to Charlie. I touched his cheek and it was colder than Edwards or anyone elses were. Rage and hate turned to sadness. My vision got blurry and tears fell onto Charlie's opened eyed face. Slowly, memorizing his face, I closed his eyes for the last time.

My body shook with my sobs and I held Charlie's body in my arms. How could anyone do this? Edward... If I ever died, I would kill him again. Torture him for all eternity.

That I was sure of.

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry. I know you've seen the preface. Don't worry. It will be deleted soon. Now... I know that you've seen this one before but who cares? I need the fans! SO... here we go again.  
**

**Rosalie: She really is sorry. She'll be writing more chapters as soon as she reads her stories to remember where she left off. **

**Carlisle: And check out the other stories while you're wating for this one to be updated.**

**Esme: This may sound like a commercial and it kind of is but we're not trying to make it that way.**

**Jasper: If you look at her longest story _A Change in the Cullens _you will find a chapter or more that will make you laugh.**

**Bella: If you read _Life of Loneliness_ you'll find love starting to blossom for a certain wolf.**

**Renesmee: If you read _Darkside of the Moon_ you will find a new creature. (not really that new).**

**Esme: If you read _Carlisle Struggles _you will find a new side to Carlisle.  
**

**Ali: If you read the things they're saying you can tell they're special(aka crazy) and are trying to get my other stories more fans.**

**carlisle: What's the matter with that?**

**Ali: Nothing... Review peeps!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ali: got the chapter for NLAAW!**

**Carlisle:That's great!**

**Jasper: Yeah you should do this more often.**

**Bella: Yeah that seems fair.**

**Renesmee: But she's just one person.**

**Rosalie: But what about her fans?**

**Emmett: Rose does have a point.**

**Renesmee: But she has quite a few stories she's writing and she has no help.**

**Esme:Well it would be nice for some of us to help her.**

**Ali: Esme has a point. It would be nice if y'all helped out once in a while.**

**Edward: Some of us don't have time.**

**Ali: Oh sure, with having fun with your mate, hangin with Renesmee, and going to school. Yeah I go to school and hang with my friends and family and yet I write on here all the time. Yea you guys have so much to do.**

**Alice: Edward, Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle are open this weekend. *smile***

**Edward, Carlisle,& Emmett: ALICE!**

**Rosalie: Haha that's what you get.**

**Renesmee: You guys should help more. Esme loves to help but you three need to help write more.**

**Bella: Well I'm free to have Renesmee.**

**Jasper: Too bad for you guys.**

**Ali: Oh you're open monday.**

**Jasper: ALICE! No I'm not!**

**Alice: Yes you are.**

**Jasper: Fine.**

**Ali: Can't we let these people read?**

**Carlisle: OH yea. Disclaimer.**

**Ali: NO!**

**Stephenie Meyer: say it!**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Stephenie Meyer: Good girl.**

**Carlisle: Oh since your here could you tell them I'm not gay?**

**Stephenie Meyer: He's not gay.**

**Carlisle: YIPPEE!**

**Stephenie Meyer: Never mind he's completely gay.**

**Carlisle: Damn I can't get rid of this gay thing.**

**Esme:*smacks Carlisle in the back of the head* No cussing.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8:_**

_Jacob's Pov:_

She went berserk. Seeing Charlie dead really made her snap. She got bigger, her thoughts clouded and red. She killed Edward. I mean I saw it through her mind. He's gone. But it made her sad to see her father dead.

I went inside and saw Bella clutching her fathers dead body. Her body racked with her sobs. I went over and hugged her tightly, hoping that I could calm her somehow. I looked at Charlie and a sharp pain hit my heart. Charlie was like an Uncle to me. A few tears ran down my cheeks. Then I was crying too_._

"I was too late... T-too late," Bella sobbed into my chest.

I kissed her head. "It was Fate. Maybe this happened for a reason," I muttered picking her up to go home.

"Then Fate is cruel. It hurts..."

Victoria and the Cullens were in the doorway. They didn't see Charlie until they looked down.

"Edward did this?," Esme asked. She sobbed. I didn't know if it was for Charlie, the loss of her son... Or both.

"I'll kill him," Emmett growled looking around as if he'd show himself.

I shook my head. "She already killed him. And... I'll tell you later."

I carried Bella to the house and put her in bed. She fell asleep on the ride over. I walked over to the Cullens house slowly, taking in what all that happened. Edward raped my dear Bella, he killed Charlie, and caused Bella pain. I wish I were the one that took him out. But his death was the only thing I wanted. Nothing else besides having Bella be happy for the rest of our lives. I reached the Cullen house and walked in. The hate still burning in me.

"What happened?," Carlisle asked.

I sat down on the white couch and looked at the floor. "Bella was worried sick she wouldn't get there in time. She pushed herself to the limit of her running abilities. Then when she saw Charlie... I don't know... A red haze covered her thoughts like clouds. She went wild and then when I walked in he was burned and she was clutching Charlie, crying."

Rosalie looked out the window and said, "If somehow... Somehow I die and go to where vampires go... I will haunt him for eternity. I swear that."

"Wierd. I made that promise yesterday. But not the vampires go thing," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"You can leave if you like," Jasper said feeling my uncomfortable emotions.

I got up and shook everyone's hands. "You're invited to the Funeral. It's Werewolves and if you come Vampires only."

They nodded and Carlisle smiled. "We'll be there."

I walked out the door and went home. The funeral was in three days. And Charlie... Oh poor Charlie. He was a great Man. He... He didn't deserve it. None of what Edward did. He suffered and lived a great life. I laid down and fell asleep, wishing the entire thing had blown over already.

The funeral:

I wore my black tux and waited for Bella to walk out of the room. I looked at my dad and he was crying. I walked over and hugged him.

"He was my best friend," he said.

I nodded my head. "I know. I know."

Bella came out with tears in her eyes. I went and hugged her too. I wanted to be strong but I knew when I saw Charlie I would cry my ass off. This was a sad event.

We walked to the funeral and brought umbrellas. Since it was rainy Forks you would expect that. But surprisingly it hadn't rained yet. Everyone came. Everyone was talking. I overheard Emmett telling Sam that Charlie used to be bug eyed every time he saw Alice Rose or Esme. Said they were beautiful after they left. Emmett used to smirk at him when he knew Rosalie was his.

"Bella," Alice called, walking over. "I brought you something."

She pulled out a necklace. It was a... locket. She opened it for Bella and I to see. It was Charlie's picture. Bella cried and took it after Alice closed it. Her eyes showed sadness and joy.

"Thank you Alice. This is great."

They hugged each other and Alice went to get Jasper over to pay his respects to Bella. I would give her my present after a couple of other people went. Jasper gave her a boost to cheer her up and gave her a bracelet that had Charlie's birth stone color. Rosalie gave Bella a hug and fixed Bella's truck. Emmett got her a radio. Esme gave her a new Withering Heights book. Carlisle get her a Cullens crest bracelet. The boys built a new house, and the girls made a feast. Which I would happily eat later.

After saying thank you a million times we burned Charlie's body. I admit... I cried. And I cried hard. We gave the ashes to everyone but mostly to Bella. He was family to me. He was going to give Bella away to me when we got married. Now that would never happen. I walked Bella home and sat on the couch, holding her. Her sobs were just as bad as they were when I found her clutching Charlie. My poor Bella racked with grief at the loss of her father. i knew I'd be the same way if I lost my own father.

"Shh, shh. It's gonna be alright, we'll get through this, I muttered, hoping the meaningless nothings would sooth her pain. Sudden;y a familiar smell his my nose. The sickly sweet smell that caused my Bella her pain.

Edward was alive.

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry. I know you've seen the preface. Don't worry. It will be deleted soon. Now... I know that you've seen this one before but who cares? I need the fans! SO... here we go again.  
**

**Rosalie: She really is sorry. She'll be writing more chapters as soon as she reads her stories to remember where she left off. **

**Carlisle: And check out the other stories while you're waiting for this one to be updated.**

**Esme: This may sound like a commercial and it kind of is but we're not trying to make it that way.**

**Jasper: If you look at her longest story _A Change in the Cullens _you will find a chapter or more that will make you laugh.**

**Bella: If you read _Life of Loneliness_ you'll find love starting to blossom for a certain wolf.**

**Renesmee: If you read _Darkside of the Moon_ you will find a new creature. (not really that new).**

**Esme: If you read _Carlisle Struggles _you will find a new side to Carlisle.  
**

**Ali: If you read the things they're saying you can tell they're special(aka crazy) and are trying to get my other stories more fans.**

**carlisle: What's the matter with that?**

**Ali: Nothing... Review peeps!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ali: alright. i lied. I'm gonna include the preface. you thought i was just going to end it there? heck no! I've got a lot of fans that love this story so i'mma write until it's done. OH YEAH!**

* * *

**_Chapter 8:_**

_Jacob's Pov:_

Edward's still alive. I was going to rip him with my bare hands... or claws... whichever all I knew was that I was gonna get my revenge for what he had done. But what got me was that the other Cullens seemed to have their scent mixed with his... What was going on?

I looked down at Bella and realized she was asleep. I set her down and went outside and ran into the forest and shifted. No one was wolf right then so I was free with my mind. I moved quickly and pricked my ears forward to listen for anything.

"We need to take her out now! The wolves suspect nothing," I heard Emmett shout.

"Shhh keep it down you moron," Rosalie whispered. I dared not draw closer for fear they're smell my heartbeat and plus no need to move at all. The wind blew their sent and words right to me.

"I want to torture her myself. She's getting what she deserves," Edward said.

"what will Carlisle and Esme say to all this Alice?," Rosalie whispered, like a smart person.

"They won't find out," I heard Alice say. I backed away and went back to my house and changed back. I changed and went to see Sam.

"Sam! Sam!," I called, running to his house.

"Just keep off of that foot until you get better. Alright Emily?," I Carlisle said, walking out with a smile.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. My eyes flying towards the forest constantly, on the alert for the other Cullens that betrayed us. I set Carlisle down with a roughness I didn't mean to use, but I didn't apologize. My senses were on high alert and my skin crawled.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry to say but your kids are betraying us," I said quickly.

Carlisle and Sam shared a look and looked back at me. Carlisle got up and felt my forehead. "He doesn't have a fever... Have you been on any medication or drugs?"

I shock my head and growled. He didn't get it. I breathed deeply to calm myself. "I over heard Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Edward in the woods. They've been lying to us and are going to try and take Bella out."

"But Bella killed Edward. We all saw it," Sam said holding my arm.

I shook it off of me. "I don't know how but Edward tricked her and us and has Those three on his side. I know what I heard in those woods!"

Lightnings flashed outside. I looked outside but saw nothing. Sam looked outside, deep in thought before he spoke. "Alright. I'll alert everyone else. Go get Bella and make sure she comes here safely. Carlisle go get Esme. Hurry!"

I nodded and ran out the door, not worrying about if Carlisle was doing what he was told or not. I was worried about my Bella. I couldn't believe I was so stupid! I left her in that house all alone with no one while Edward was still alive. I burst through the door and saw bella sitting up, watching tv.

"What's the matter?," She asked.

_Bella's Pov:_

I woke up without Jacob by my side. I thought maybe he was called on duty and watched some TV. I heard the door burst opened and looked at Jacob's worried face. tilted my head a little.

"What's the matter?," I asked.

He sighed and looked outside. "Let's go visit Sam and Emily. I hear she twisted her ankle or something."

I looked at him, trying to see what the matter was. He looked worried about something. I put on my shoes and walked over to him. He looked at me with sad eyes. I kissed him just so he knew that I was there for him. We walked slowly to Emily and Sam's place. We had a comfortable silence that didn't need to be broken. But every time he heard a heavy drop hit someone's roof he was looking everywhere. I guess old habits die hard saying is true.

"It's alright Jacob. Edward's gone," i say.

Jacob gives me a look and smiles before I can identify it. "You're right. Old habits I guess."

I forced a smile on my face and looked at our destination. I held Jacobs hand and walked in the tiny house.

"Hello Bella," Emily and Sam said.

"Hey guys. How's everything goin?"

"Pretty good. Besides my foot anyway," Emily said in a chirpy voice.

I smiled, hearing something else. "What is it Em?"

Emily smiled and held Sams hand. Sam looked up with a worried, happy expression. That could only mean one thing and one of them was about to confirm my suspicions. Guess who answered?

"You're having a baby?," Jacobs asked with his shoulders slouched.

I giggled and saw Sam and Emily nod their hands. I held Jacob's hand with a weight lifted from my shoulders. I have no clue what the weight was anymore but I was glad it was gone.

"Maybe later we'll have a baby Jacob," I said in a light voice in his ear.

He shot me a look and laughed. His arm wrapped around my waist, making me somewhat shake when he laughed. I felt the familiar electricity run through me where he touched me at. It still felt nice. Then I smelt something and growled.

Sam and Jacobs stiffened and Emily looked at us with a curious look. I then knew why Jacob was jumpy and why he wanted me to get here quickly. the man who I loved then and hate now was alive. But I killed him! How could he be alive? Did he use his powers more and more? I'm not sure. The only thing I knew was...

Edward's alive.

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry I lied but it was needed. Enjoy the rest of the story! Now... I know that you've seen this one before but who cares? I need the fans! SO... here we go again.  
**

**Rosalie: She really is sorry. She'll be writing more chapters as soon as she reads her stories to remember where she left off. **

**Carlisle: And check out the other stories while you're waiting for this one to be updated.**

**Esme: This may sound like a commercial and it kind of is but we're not trying to make it that way.**

**Jasper: If you look at her longest story _A Change in the Cullens _you will find a chapter or more that will make you laugh.**

**Bella: If you read _Life of Loneliness_ you'll find love starting to blossom for a certain wolf.**

**Renesmee: If you read _Darkside of the Moon_ you will find a new creature. (not really that new).**

**Esme: If you read _Carlisle Struggles _you will find a new side to Carlisle.  
**

**Ali: If you read the things they're saying you can tell they're special(aka crazy) and are trying to get my other stories more fans.**

**Carlisle: What's the matter with that?**

**Ali: Nothing... Oh btw. even if you're a Twi-hard please read my Hunger Games and Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfics... Aaand Review peeps!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ali: alright. i lied. I'm gonna include the preface. you thought i was just going to end it there? heck no! I've got a lot of fans that love this story so i'mma write until it's done. OH YEAH!**

* * *

**_Chapter 9:_**

_Jacob's Pov:_

The smell of sunshine drifted to my nose and I stiffened, looking at Bella. The anger on her face turned her eyes red as blood. My heart sped up with my anger. I shifted into a wolf and jumped out the window. Bella followed as a human before shifting into a wolf.

_Is he ever gonna leave me alone?_

I gave her a sympathetic look. _I don't think so._

_Who?_ A new voice asked.

I saw Leah and a very small white wolf running towards us. Leah was in her human form in her usual sweats and tank top. I tilted my head and pricked my ears in curiosity.

"So sorry. This is my little cousin, Penny. She got angry after her boyfriend broke up with her."

I growled. I looked at Bella and saw in her minds eye flash to Edward. He had red eyes this time and I believed that was how he was. Then I felt the same way I felt when I Imprinted on bella.

_There's no way I'm Imprinting on him,_ I thought in dismay.

Bella growled. _Penny Imprinted on him._

I was honestly shocked anyone would Imprint on him ever. Pam growled at me and I growled back, thinking already she was a traitor.

_I wouldn't betray my cousin._

_That doesn't mean you wouldn't kill us to protect your imprint._

_I'll die before that happens._

My glare landed on her and Bella nudged me with her nose, turning my head to the side. I looked at her curiously. Surprises never seemed to stop now. A pained howl sounded a few miles out and my anger came back. I let my feet move fast towards the howl.

_Guys. Edward, the Cullens. They're making a move._

I growled and let my feet pump faster. I heard and saw Bella running next to me. Soon the entire pack was running towards Jared's position. I ran to his side and whimpered.

_You alright buddy?_ I think, nudging his side.

"Well, well, well. Look at who's joined the fun."

I turned and looked at Edward and his entire Family.

_Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett... Every single on with red eyes. _Sam thinks to us.

_We might have to fight._ Quil thinks.

_Bella's Pov:_

They weren't my family right then. They were strangers who took their form. That took the real people I loved from me. No one was the same as they used to b. I looked at Carlisle and Esme in dismay. They were the only one's I thought I'd never see with red eyes.

_Bella. I think I know what Edward did. _Penny thought.

_What?_

_You all said that you killed him. Well he was a mind reader right? So when he drunk human blood his powers increased so he could put images in your minds._

It made sense. But it didn't explain why the others were on his side, drinking human blood to gain power. They valued human life... We weren't human to them. We're mutts who look human at times. They're monsters that look human all the time.

_Those leeches._ I think in rage.

Leah nuzzled her cousin, Penny. She moved over to me and nuzzles me somewhat. I growled at her then at Edward and the Cullen's. The fire that ran through turned my vision red, making even the gray sky above us red. The rain poured and I felt my fur mat to my body.

I used to love them... I used to want to be part of their family. But that all changed now. I hated them. I lunged for Edward's throat...

_Leah's Pov:_

I couldn't believe it. Bella actually hated the Edward more than we do. I was so proud of that kid. I mean... I _am_ proud of Bella. I mean who would still love him after what he did? No one!

She looked directly at Edward and lunged for his throat. I ran to help but Penny leapt in front of Bella.

"NO!"

fear coursed through my body for her. She's not supposed to get hurt, ever. I saw Edward moving forward to snap Bella's neck and Jacob flew at him. I tackled the blond bitch who came at her. Rosalie. The fight was so on. I yelped when she snapped my front left paw. I crouched and growled.

**(It's raining while I'm doing this. Inspiration!)**

_Jacob's Pov:_

Edward tore at me and I tore at him. Everyone was fighting but to me only my fight with him mattered. I love Bella, but this was instinct, worry about myself first, others after the fight.

"You mangy mutt! If only you stayed away from my Bella! We wouldn't have to do this," Edward spat at me.

I growled and bit off his arm. _Leech. She would have wanted to come with me anyway. She and I love each other._

He made a deep wound in my side,causing me to flinch in pain. I lunged at him and he anticipated it. I ripped off his arm and he broke a few ribs. I could see red in my anger and I lashed out, making his perfect face and body not so perfect anymore. He made Bella hurt, he did it too many times for me.

"Give up now and I'll let you die quickly."

_Never_. I leap at him and then he has his remaining hand on my chest, squeezing. I feel my lungs and heart contract as he continues to squeeze. I can't breath.

_Jacob!_ I look at Bella then black out.

_Bella's Pov:_

Jacob! He falls limp on the ground and Edward bend down towards him. I leap at him and bit at his neck. He pushes me off and Penny stands by his side as a naked human. I growl and bark at her. Then my eyes widen when she tosses me her necklace, ring, and bracelet.

_What is she doing?_ Leah yells, trying to run her her cousin. Rosalie blocks the way. I creep towards Edward and Penny. Then widen my eyes as Penny shows me her lighter. She hugs Edward and sets him, and herself aflame.

Leah barks. _Penny! No!_

She rips off Rosalie head and tossed her into the fire with Edward and Penny. Leah lunged forward to save her cousin but I move quickly to hold her back. She whimpered and barked. Her sadness was evident.

Sam finished his fight and helped me keep Leah back. _Leah. Lee lee calm down please. I understand how it is to loose your family._

His minds eye flashes to when he lost his mom and dad in a car crash that only he survived from. He watched as the light left their eyes. Leah and I whimpered. I kept her back and turned human, putting on my clothes quickly.

"I'll be right back."

I turn and see Edward, Penny, and Rosalie's ashes. I pick up Penny's jewelry and stare at it. I saw it in her eyes when she tossed them. They were a gift, and I'm sorry to me and Leah. I walk back to Leah, seeing she was human with blankets over her. I set the presents in front of her.

"Choose."

She picks up the bracelet. I put on the ring and necklace. I nod to her and turn to look at Jacob. He was breathing just fine, he was knocked out. I knelt by him and smelt his delicious scent. I stroked his head and smelt the burning of flesh.

"Jacob. Jacob wake up."

He sturs but doesn't wake.

I turn to Sam. "Let's go home."

He smiles and picks up Jacob. We walk home and I sit on the couch as Sam sets the giant wolf on the floor. I bend down and stroke him. His russet colored fur looking fiery in the setting sun.

He opens his eyes and quickly shifts to human. I smile and give him his shorts as he blushes. I close my eyes and open them to see him in shorts. He kisses me fiercely and looks at me.

"Let's never do that again."

I smile. "Agreed."

The rest of that night was spent in bliss, watching tv and being in his arms. Apparently he was quick to heal as soon as he falls asleep. Leah too.

We sat there and he tilted his head, looking at Penny's ring and necklace. "Where'd you get those?"

I look at them. "They were a gift."

* * *

**Ali: I'm finished!  
**

**Edward: Congrats!**

**Ali: *does fanny pack stroke***

**Edward: Isn't that the daddy stroke?**

**ALi: *screams* NO! It's the fanny pack stroke.**

**Edward: Don't do that anymore.**

**Ali: Fine.*turns to camera* Sorry if it didn't end like you wanted it to but that's how it is!**

**Edward: Re-*mouth is covered***

**Ali: Jacob come on out! Edward leave.**

**Edward: *uncovers mouth* Why?**

**Ali: No one likes you.**

**Edward: Everyone loves me.**

**Audience(which contains the rest of the Cullens and ppl of Forks): *silent. Even the cricket doesn't chirp to show it's support***

**Edward: Bella?**

**Bella: *silent***

**Edward: Renesmee?**

**Renesmee: *quiet***

**Edward: Esme?**

**Esme: *silent then gone***

**Ali:*pushes Edward out and Jacob walks in* Jacob!**

**Esme: *comes back and cheers***

**Audience: *cheers***

**Edward:*pokes head in***

**Audience: *Silent***

**ALi: Leave Edward!**

**Edward: *leaves***

**Ali: Go ahead Jacob.**

**Jacob: Review. *walks out, blowing everyone kisses***

**Audience: *goes crazy***

**Edward:*comes back***

**Audience: *silent***

**Edward: *leaves***

**Jacob: *blows a few more kisses then leaves***

**Audience: *goes completely nuts***

***fades to black before Edward can come back*  
**


End file.
